


20

by stelleappese



Series: 30 drabbles [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Hardy in drag, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: "You know, I'd never though about this before, but skirts are extremely convenient," Ben says, stepping closer and closer. Joe's back hits the wall. Ben doesn't seem to notice. "They make all the important parts very easily accessible."





	20

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're Joe or Ben, pls leave?  
> Thanks.

"How do I look?" Ben asks, flopping on the couch in Joe's trailer, kicking off his shoes, overlapping his stocking-clad legs and not even bothering pulling down his skirt as it rises dangerously high on his thighs.

He fucking _knows_  how he looks, Joe thinks. Or he would think, were he not basically paralyzed, holding up a cup of coffee in one hand halfway to his mouth.

Ben smirks. Joe swallows.

"Did you... I heard a click, did you lock... the door?"  
He's basically stammering. Words have kept their meaning as separate entities, but boy, is it hard to put them together.

"Yes, I did." Ben says.

"Maybe..." Joe starts, not entirely sure what he's even going to say.  
"Put that cup down." Ben interrupts him.  
"Ok." Joe murmurs, obeying immediately.  
Ben gets up. Joe instinctively takes a step back.

They've kissed, once. Or rather, _Ben_  had kissed Joe. It didn't feel romantic at all, mostly threatening, a bit of a warning that ended with him biting down on Joe's lips so hard he almost drew blood.  
_You're out of your depth_ , he'd told Joe. _Rami is sweet, he's soft. I'm not._

Joe doesn't know if Ben wanted to scare him off, or if he already had Joe all figured out. Whatever his intentions had been, he'd left Joe there, with his lips throbbing painfully and his heart in his throat, even more fascinated than he'd been before.

"I was thinking maybe we could play a little game," Ben says.  
"I thought I was out of my depth," Joe murmurs.  
"I like that in a man."  
"Jesus fucking Christ." Joe almost whines.  
"You know, I'd never though about this before, but skirts are extremely convenient," Ben says, stepping closer and closer. Joe's back hits the wall. Ben doesn't seem to notice. "They make all the important parts very easily accessible."  
"I mean..." Joe stutters.  
"Hypothetically, I could very comfortably bend you over the counter, pull your trousers down, and fuck you until you scream."  
"Hypothetically." Joe repeats.  
"Yeah," Ben shrugs. "Logistically, it would be the best option. But then I couldn't look at your face while I fuck you, and we can't have that, can we?"  
He presses himself against Joe, a hand slipping between them to give Joe's dick a gentle but firm squeeze through his pants.  
"Would you like that?" Ben asks, lips brushing against Joe's ear. "Being sprawled underneath me, with your legs up on my shoulders, as I fuck you into the mattress?"

And Joe, who's never had a dick inside him in his life, who was so scared of his masculinity being questioned that he managed to fuck everything up with Rami, who wasted years of his life trying to avoid coming to term with the fact he was maybe not as straight as he thought he was, says: "God, yes."

Ben giggles, he presses his mouth against Joe's neck in what could either be considered a kiss or a bite. He keeps palming Joe's dick with a maddeningly slow pace.  
"Do you think about it? About my cock inside you?" Ben asks, between one kiss against Joe's throat and another.  
"Yes," Joe breathes out.   
He's so hard, now, that it's almost painful. And yet, Ben stops touching him and slips a knee between Joe's legs instead.  
"Do you think of me when you touch yourself?"   
Ben's voice is softer than Joe's ever heard it. Joe flops forward a little, pressing his head in the crook of Ben's neck, bucking his hips to rub against Ben's thigh.   
"Yes." he says, again.  
"Do you think of me when you come?"   
Joe sighs against the collar of Ben's shirt.  
" _Yes_." he almost whimpers.

And, just like that, Ben takes a step back and Joe almost loses his balance.

"Well," Ben says, smoothing down his skirt and fixing his tie. "Maybe think of me when you take care of that, later on, then." he grins, pointing at Joe's crotch.  
"Oh God, please, don't do this to me." Joe moans.  
"Have fun!" Ben smiles, turning around and marching away, grabbing his shoes but stepping out of the trailer barefoot.   
"What have I ever _done_  to you?" Joe shouts after him, slowly letting himself slide down to the floor.


End file.
